Love Lost
by ShadowKatIceGrl
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. This is just a quick oneshot sad story about a love that is lost.


Serena and Darien have been happily married for 5 years, had two beautiful children and everything seemed to be going ok, even if they had to live with Darien's mom. Then out of left field Darien asked Serena how she would feel if he brought a new girl into the picture. At first Serena was nervous about it but then after a long talk with herself she realized that if this made Darien happy then she would do it. She also thought she may get some girl ass as he got his rocks off, but that's not going to happen. The girl that he wanted to bring into the family was Lita, she has two kids of her own, and going through a divorce. The first night the three of them hung out she basically said that bisexuals are wrong, which hurt Serena because she has always been bisexual, but Darien didn't even seem to notice the hurt look in Serena's eyes.

Pretty much every weekend Darien would go to work and not come home right after leaving Serena with their kids all day and night. Serena kept telling herself that he would get it out of his system and then come home but the more that it happened the less sure Serena felt. The last straw was 2 nights ago.

Darien left for work at 9:30am and said he would be home later before Serena went to bed. Which Serena told him was fine because she knew that him and Lita were going out after Lita got off work, to go do some Christmas shopping for her kids and then to possibly go see a movie. Darien was supposed to text Serena and let her know if they were going to the movies but she never heard from him. She went to her mom's house with the kids during the day and dropped them off to do a bit of shopping of her own. Then went home with the kids, fed them dinner, and put them to bed. She stayed up as late as she could but finally about 11pm she realized that Darien wasn't coming home anytime soon and knew that she would have to get up with the kids in the morning so she went to bed.

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed at 7 am, when her eldest came to wake her. She had no clue if Darien even came home at all, checking her phone to see if she had missed his message she got even more down when she realized that there was no message. When she came downstairs to feed the baby her mother in law asked her were Darien was. "He's at work." Was her only reply.

"Wait, he stayed out until 2am to have to go to work at 5am?" she asked. All Serena could do was shrug because she didn't even know he came home. The rest of the day Serena took care of the kids just like she always did, everyday. Breakfast, play, nap, lunch, play and TV time, then dinner and bed, same routine for ever weekend. Darien and she texted a little through the day, Serena's mom was taking the oldest for a sleepover and her mother in law is going to watch the baby so that Serena and Darien could go to a movie but Serena's not really feeling it because she's been stuck in her own thoughts all day with no one to talk to.

She wrote out two letters one for Lita and one for Darien just expressing her feelings, never intending for either of them to see them. She had them in her purse as she drove her oldest to her mom's house later that evening. When she was heading home, she was listening to her ipod turned all the way up in an attempt to drown out her own thoughts. She didn't hear the truck honking at her in signal that he couldn't stop and he crashed into her killing her on impact.

When Darien was called to the scene the cops gave him her purse and he saw the letters addressed to him and Lita. He sat down in his car and opened his letter:

_Darien,_

_I know that I'm not good enough for you and that is why you had to go look for someone else to fuck when I don't want to. I'm sorry that I'm not always up for it but taking care of both kids all the time is exhausting! Granted yes you work 8 hours a day and I only work 7 but I work with kids and then have to come home and do everything with the kids here. I've lost all my friends and the only one I have left is always busy with work or something else. I thought I would be OK with you and Lita and part of me is but the other part thinks that you are with her because you don't love me anymore and you don't want to divorce because that is how you grew up and you don't want that for the kids. In all honesty I feel more like a live in nanny than I do your wife anymore. I still love you and I always will but if you truly don't love me anymore just tell me and I will go. You will still have visits and sleepovers with the kids, I would never take them away from you. I love you with all my heart until my dying day. I hope that you and Lita are happy together. Treat her right._

_Love,_

_Serena_


End file.
